


The Gang Plays Sims 4

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Closeted Character, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, The Sims, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: "This thing is pretty damn close to real life." Dennis commented.Mac glanced over at his sim. "Yeah. I guess it is."Based at some point between Mac and Dennis Move to the Suburbs and Hero or Hate Crime. So basically before Mac came out but after they lost the bet to Frank.





	The Gang Plays Sims 4

**Author's Note:**

> I made actual sim versions of them and they're really good I'm so proud and then I made the sims in this of how I think they'd make them of themselves. I also made their shacks and houses.
> 
> In my game where I have the sims I actually made of them, I made all their apartments accurate to the show. I play this game too much.

 

"Why the fuck did you make yourself able to get pregnant?"

"Just because I'm not a baby hater like Mister I-have-a-feminine-body-structure!"

"I am chiseled like a god! It is not my fault that these settings give a woman a more beautiful frame!"

"You can edit the god damn frame, Dennis, you don't have curves!"

"Well my sim looks fantastic with all these curves, thank you!"

"Dude, your sim looks like a lesbian."

The two men were bent over one laptop, fighting over control of the mouse to finish off their sims. Dennis turned out to be triumphant, clicking back from Mac's weirdly muscular sim onto his own concerningly thin one. For some unknown reason, Dennis had given the sim version of himself an extremely feminine form. The cheekbones were weirdly sharp, his body thin with a bit of muscle definition, all of his clothes masculine- but with the addition of curves.

"I would say I am a very romantic man." Dennis proclaimed, scrolling through the possible traits.

Mac snorted. "More like a snob."

"I am not a snob! I am romantic, a genius-"

"A hot-headed perfectionist?" Mac offered.

"No!" Dennis exclaimed, shaking his head. "I am outgoing. My life goal is to find love."

Mac snorted, snatching the mouse back from him and clicking on his own sim, intelligently named 'Mac Mac.'

"Your sim's outfits look like a mob boss puked on a scrawny teenage jock." Dennis crossed his arms over his chest, watching Mac scroll through and pick 'Bodybuilder' as his aspiration.

"My sim is a fashionable man, Dennis. He's athletic, just like me."

"Is he also a jealous neat freak like you?"

"Shut up! I am neither of those things! I am neat, but not in a bad way! I am a foodie!"

"You're not a foodie, you're a god damned glutton." Dennis scoffed. "Dude, those muscles make me want to vomit."

Mac went to insult him in return but was interrupted by the door flying open and Charlie barging in, climbing over the back of the couch and forcing himself between them, snatching the mouse out of Mac's hands.

"Dee said you had the sims. She's coming over soon, too."

"What- damnit, dude, how does Dee know?"

Charlie looked at Dennis as if he was an idiot. "Uh, you live with her? Now move over. I'm making Charlie."

They allowed it, watching him for a few minutes before Dennis spoke up. "Charlie. Stop making your sim look that handsome."

Charlie just grinned, not looking away from the screen. "You called me handsome, thanks- look! They have my jacket!" He was right. The game had both his old green jacket and his black and red one, so that Charlie could dress just as poorly in the game as he did in real life. Unlike Dennis and Mac, he kept his body proportions accurate and quickly went to choose his traits.

"Save yourself the trouble and just choose slob." Dennis suggested.

"Childish would work, too. Or insane. Or lazy. Or loner-"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Charlie exclaimed, shaking his head furiously. "I am a creative and romantic guy! A music lover! Look at me! Look at this jazzy man!"

Dennis and Mac looked at each other instead, ignoring Charlie's sim pretending to play violin on the screen.

"Charlie, your sim is a lie." Mac finally spoke.

"My sim is accurate! He's not the Hulk like yours or Ellen DeGeneres like Dennis's."

"I do not look like a lesbian!" Dennis argued.

"Whatever man, I'm gonna make Frank."

Frank was likely the most accurate out of all of them- large, ugly, a lazy slob that Charlie had insisted on giving the romantic trait. He'd also grown excited and given them the same Mansion Baron aspiration, bragging that he and Frank could share a giant house while Mac and Dennis lifted weights in a shack.

After Frank, Dennis decided to make Dee. He hadn't gotten very far when she walked in and shoved them all apart on the couch.

"I knew you'd make me, Dennis, I knew you'd make my sim and make her ugly. Give me that." She snatched the mouse from his hands, turning the laptop toward her. Charlie was staring at her, since she was sitting right next to him, and she gave him a dirty look. "My face is not that bony."

"Actually, all of you is that bony. I never see you eat." Mac looked over at her. "Your face is kind of weirdly sunken in. Dennis did a good job."

She shot him an angry look as well, fixing her body proportions. "I am not that bony, damnit. My boobs are bigger than this!"

"Oh sorry, you have boobs? I never even noticed." Dennis joked, playfully elbowing her in the ribs and earning himself a punch in the arm.

"You're making yourself too pretty." Charlie commented. "The hair you chose is all wrong. And your face is longer than that."

"At least I don't smell like cat food!"

"Woah, woah- we're talking about your sim here, not you. No need to get personal."

Dee muttered insults under her breath but did eventually turn to Dennis to help her with her outfits. He took it as a chance to select her traits while he had the mouse in hand. He chose hot-headed, mean, and loner. She smacked his hand away and grabbed the mouse back, choosing romantic, creative, and insider instead. She chose comedy as her aspiration, leading all the guys to snicker.

"Gotta live through your sim, Sweet Dee?" Mac teased.

"Your sim looks like the fucking Hulk, Mac, shut up." She snapped, clicking the check mark to confirm their sims.

Mac took the mouse, insisting he was the expert on interior design. He named the household 'gang' and chose the biggest empty lot he could find.

"Dude, we can't live in a patch of grass." Charlie gestured to the screen. "Pick a real house!"

Mac sighed, turning to look at Charlie. "Charlie, dude. I'm building the house myself. I don't need some pathetic pre-made house. My sim deserves all the best."

"I wanted to make some big breasted ladies for my sim." Dennis mumbled.

"Well I wanted to make the damn waitress but Dee decided to confirm the household, so we can't get everything we want, Dennis!" Charlie shouted, voice shrill. "Mac, build me a mansion"

"Oh no. You're getting a shack. Dennis and I are getting a mansion."

Charlie let out a loud noise that resembled an angry dinosaur and caused Dee to shove him further from her and closer to Mac.

"Wait, why can't I have my own mansion?" Dennis interrupted Charlie's stream of grumbling.

Mac looked over to Dennis in shock, clearly hurt. "We are bros, Dennis, blood brothers. Also, there's not enough room on the lot for two mansions. But I'm building the three shacks first."

"Three?" Dee narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, Deandra. You, Charlie, and Frank. Three. Did you pass first grade math?" Mac sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in the image of the great intellectual that he wasn't. "You each get an octo- octag- octog-"

"Octagonal?" Dee offered.

"Yes. You each get an octagonal shack. Three in a row. You can share an outhouse."

"An outhouse?!"

Dennis nodded in agreement with Mac. "Good idea, Mac, but why are you giving them all uncomfortable beds?"

"I'm trying to be accurate, Dennis." Mac sighed in annoyance.

"I don't use a bed. I use a couch." Charlie interrupted, looking both confused and annoyed. "I want a couch."

"You're getting a bed, Charlie."

"Couch!"

"Bed!"

"Couch!"

"Nothing!"

"Bed."

"Good." Mac grinned triumphantly, lining up the octagonal shacks.

"Why are there stoves next to all of our beds?" Dee frowned.

"Because, Dee, you need to cook. I'll give you tables, too, I'm not a monster."

"Oh wow. Thanks." Dee drawled sarcastically.

Mac gave her a sincere, "You're Welcome." And continued making his shacks.

By the time Mac was done with his shacks, each had a bed, a stove, a table, a chair, a door, and Dee was extremely annoyed. After a few long minutes of thoughtful consideration, Mac decided to give them each a refrigerator as well. Just to be nice. Dee had to argue with him for a good five more minutes in order to get him to put a light on the ceiling of each shack. He was adamant against giving them any sort of indoor wallpaper or flooring, insisting that, "Deandra, shack people can't afford wallpaper." He put ugly siding on the outside of the shacks that perfectly matched the siding on the outhouse- in which he refused to give them a sink or any lighting.

"I like it." Charlie proclaimed. "It's a good shack."

"Are you kidding me?" Dee turned to him, shocked. "It's a horrible shack!"

"Well, my shack is good."

"Our shacks are identical!"

Mac tuned them out, starting to build his 'MacDennis Mansion' beside the 'CharDee plus Frank' shacks. Dennis was mostly quiet and agreeable until he realized Mac was nearly done and had made only one bedroom.

"Dude. Where's my room?"

"What're you talking about?" Mac turned to Dennis, eyes wide. "We share!"

"Dude, we have a mansion, why the fuck would we share a room and a bed?"

"I haven't slept alone in forever!"

Dennis took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Mac. For someone who insists on being straight, you do some very, very gay things."

"Sharing a bed with my blood brother is not gay!"

"Yes, yes, and neither is coming back from a gay bar covered in glitter and come. Okay, sure."

Mac huffed but didn't argue, instead just turning back to work on the mansion. It was pretty nice, four floors decreasing in size as they went up, a beautiful tiered roof that matched nicely with the white marble walls.

"Why does our bedroom take up a whole floor?" Dennis asked.

"It's a small floor. It's also the tallest. It gives us a view." Mac explained.

"It gives us a view of the shacks." Dennis deadpanned.

Mac sighed in annoyance. "You just don't understand the visual values of it."

"Do you mean aesthetic value?"

"No. Shut up."

Mac had also devoted a whole floor to a bathroom, so Dennis decided that pointing out everything wrong would take way too much time, seeing as just about everything was wrong. Two bathtubs. Two toilets. Two sinks. If Mac thought they were bathing together, he was wrong.

* * *

  
"Mac. Why is your sim pregnant?" Dennis took a deep breath as they opened the game, taking note of Mac's protruding stomach.

"I dunno. I think Dee just let the game run on its own last night. Her and Charlie have been arguing in our kitchen nonstop." Mac shrugged, going to click on his sim's relationships. "Oh. You're my baby daddy."

He said it so casually that it took Dennis a minute to process what he actually said. When he realized it, his eyes widened comically. "I am not impregnating you."

"Well, you already did, so-"

"Abortion!"

"Not possible in sims. Also, it says we're soulmates. We're actually like, soul bros, but that's okay."

"Why did you make your sim able to get pregnant in the first place?!"

"I dunno. Maybe I'd meet a hot chick with a dick."

Dennis narrowed his eyes. "Did you make a Carmen sim?"

Mac grinned and shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You're the father."

"You are pregnant with another man's child and still insist that you're-"

"Dude. Charlie and Dee are totally fucking." Mac interrupted, pointing to the bed in their mansion where the sheets were currently bumping around. After a few seconds, the Charlie and Dee sims stumbled out from beneath them, causing both Mac and Dennis to snicker.

"This thing is pretty damn close to real life." Dennis commented, watching his sister's sim start arguing with Charlie almost immediately after.

Mac glanced over at his pregnant sim who was currently passionately kissing Dennis's. "Yeah. I guess it is."


End file.
